


Graduation

by orphan_account



Series: One word prompts [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Graduation, M/M, So fucking half assed, because of severe head ache and throat, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Graduation, Aokaga?"<br/>By anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation

A  Japanese-oriented graduation wasn’t anything similar like an American one.

But here Aomine stands with several other caps in the air, and howls of joy ringing in the background.

Beside him was his long time rival (and boyfriend) whom he would follow to the ends of the earth.

Well if he were to be honest not really. Just until America.

Picking his cap back up he gazes at Kagami with a smirk, only to find him being physically intimate with his other friends.

‘Smh, how oblivious of him.’ Kagami then notices the Touou ace who was shaking his head for no reason.

Coming up silently behind him as he could he had glomped succesfully on Aomine making him stumble across

“Gah!”

“  _Oi, Aomine! Why aren’t you joining the fun!?_ ”

“Speak in Japanese will ya’?”

“Eheh, sorry..” Aomine chuckled at the gesture his lover was making.

It startles both of them as a blonde man had shouted their names over the other side of the field.

“Hey, hey even in our last day of college you two *still* are doing PDA? Get atta’ here!”

The blond man called Ray flo was a good friend of theirs, well Kagami’s. Aomine didn’t like him,as he frequently flirted with his lover.

“It’s none of your business, Ray flo!”

Ray flo grins and waves a goodbye, Aomine turns to Kagami who was grinning back, not at Ray Flo but to Aomine.

He puts his arms around the tan male’s neck and pecks the tip of his nose. “We’re finally free”

Aomine rolls his eyes at the statement. “Right, like at that time you didn’t want us to graduate high school just so we’d still see each other again”

“Well i didn’t know you’d actually follow me back to America.”

“You were even crying like a snot nosed kid”

“Hey! I wasn’t crying!”

“You were, Bakagami.”

“Did not, Ahomine!”

“Bakagami!”

“Ahomine!”

The two men grumbled at each other with a glare.

“Well, at least we’re still going to be together” Aomine states out of the blue, even with  
a frown still on his face (as always)

Kagami stares blankly at Aomine before giving up his feral appearance for a cute smile. “Heh, yeah i know.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasnt too bad?


End file.
